Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-1-4x)-(x-4)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-1-4x}{)} - (x-4) $ $ {4+16x} - (x-4) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 4+16x {-1(}\gray{x-4}{)} $ $ 4+16x {-x+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {16x - x} + {4 + 4}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {15x} + {4 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {15x} + {8}$ The simplified expression is $15x+8$